


now or never

by trixicinkflair



Series: the agency [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hero Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hero Logic | Logan Sanders, Hero Morality | Patton Sanders, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, One Shot, Sad, Short, Superheroes, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -"And what if we fail?" Roman asked, almost too quietly for Logan to hear. Logan had a feeling Roman didn't even know he'd said it aloud."Then the world as we know it will be gone."-part four of 'the agency' series // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: the agency [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115054
Kudos: 6





	now or never

"It's tonight," Roman breathed.

Logan glanced at him, gaze returning to the stars as he registered who was behind him. "Yes, it is. Are you ready?"

Roman snorted. "I don't think anyone is truly ready for this. Half the world doesn't even know anything is going to happen."

"And we're keeping it that way. Forget victory, our survival itself relies on our silence and our discretion about the event about to transpire."

"And what if we fail?" Roman asked, almost too quietly for Logan to hear. Logan had a feeling Roman didn't even know he'd said it aloud.

"Then the world as we know it will be gone," he responded, just as quietly.

Beside them, Patton's mouth curved up in a little half smirk.

"Then we won't fail."


End file.
